Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to generating network dependencies for a given network topology.
Description of the Related Art
A network topology generally describes an arrangement of network elements within a network. The network topology of the network may depict the placement of the network elements, including device location and/or installation of the connections between the network elements. A network topology may also illustrate how data is transmitted between the different network elements within the network.